Love Above Anything Else
by Dilly
Summary: This takes place at Sam and Jason's wedding.
1. Love Above Anything Else Ch1

Chapter 1 

Courtney let out a loud sigh and buried her face in her hands once Carly had left. Carly just didn't understand. She did love Jason, with all her heart but he had made up his mind. He was going to marry Sam, to be with her and their baby. There was nothing she could do…well nothing that she had the right to do. All he would tell her is that they couldn't be and he had a responsibility. She knew he loved her too but he kept letting her go. He never fought for her. She would be damned if she ever saw Jason Morgan chasing after her.

Courtney lifted her head and opened her drawer to get her keys. She gasped softly as she saw that her wedding ring was next to her keys. She knew that it wasn't a sign, just Carly trying to play with her mind but could she really ignore it? He was her husband…ex husband…that didn't really matter. The ring was a symbol of their love. Jason might be willing to throw that all away but she didn't think that she had been.

She stood up abruptly, clutching the ring in one hand. "Watch out Sam, you've got competition." She warned to the empty room.

Courtney picked up her office phone and arranged for someone to go get her a dress while she got ready. She had a little makeup in her purse but she didn't need that much anyway, she always liked the natural look better and she knew Jason did too. She went into the bathroom and applied a touch of mascara and blush. She coated her lips with a sheer gloss. She grabbed her brush out of her purse and started working on her hair. She did it up the way that Jason loved it the best. She looked into the mirror and smiled at her reflection.

"Courtney?" A voice asked hesitantly.

She walked back into her office and smiled. "Thank you," She said warmly as she accepted the bag that held her dress from the man. She handed him a wad of cash for retrieving it on such short notice.

Once he had left, she walked back into the bathroom and unzipped the bag. She gasped at the dress. It was a light blue, the colour of the suit she was wearing now. She pulled it completely out of the bag and admired it for a second. She quickly slipped it on then looked into the mirror once again. The dress was sleeveless and showed just a hint of cleavage, leaving the rest up to the imagination. It fitted her slim body and all of her curves perfectly. It rested around her ankles. "Damnit, I forgot shoes."

She ran out of the bathroom to see the man standing there again. "If you don't mind me saying so, you look beautiful."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you but I won't be going anywhere if I don't have proper shoes."

"I thought you might be needing these." He said, revealing a pair of stilettos.

"Thank you so much!" She gushed as she hurriedly put them on. She stood up and they fit perfectly. They also matched with her dress.

"Thank you!" She thanked him again as she rushed out the door.


	2. Love Above Anything Else Ch2

Chapter 2 

"Are you ready Jase? Ready to make the worst mistake of your life?" Carly asked, bitterly.

"Carly," Jason said in a warning tone.

"You don't love her but you're throwing away your life for this tramp. Courtney's the one you love, forget about this sham of a wedding and go to her!" Carly insisted.

"Carly that's enough. You know I can't do that. This is the way things have to be, just leave it at that."

"But Jase!"

"Go take your seat Carly," He interrupted her, walking away.

"You could've done this the easy way." Carly muttered under her breath. She walked into down the aisle, nodding at Edward as she did. She took her seat beside Sonny. He was so calm, so peaceful almost, so not Sonny. Something was definitely up. For Sonny to be like this after his best friend and tramp had betrayed him like this, there was more than meets the eye. She would figure it out but first things first. She had to concentrate on this phony wedding.

"Are you sure about this?" Emily asked.

"I'm sure, this is what I have to do." Jason replied.

"Okay then good luck." She wrapped him tightly in a hug.

She scurried off to take her place as he did the same.

Jason stood at the front of the church, trying not to remember how his wedding to Courtney had been. Unlike this one, it had been based on love. God, she looked so beautiful that day. She looked beautiful everyday but that day was something else, she had a radiant glow. He closed his eyes for a moment as he pictured her face in his head. The music started and his eyes flew open. He couldn't think of Courtney anymore, it just wasn't possible. He turned slowly and saw Sam standing there. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress but she couldn't compare to Courtney.

Sam started walking down the aisle, towards him and with every move she made, his heart sunk lower. It was as if admitting that he would never again have a chance with Courtney, the woman he loved. She finally took her place before him and the wedding was started.

As soon as the minister asked if anyone objected, he immediately glanced at Carly, who glanced at Edward. Edward tried to stand up but Justus held him down. "Oh god," he thought. When she saw that he wasn't going to do anything, Carly stood up herself but she didn't have a chance to say anything.

"I only have one thing to say," Courtney announced as she walked into the church.


	3. Love Above Anything Else Ch3

**Chapter 3**

Everyone's eyes were immediately on her but the only ones she was concentrating on were Jason's. She purposely walked slowly, trying not to think of how the dress complimented her but more on the fact that Sam's eye were practically bulging out of her head.

_She's not here; she's not really here_. Jason silently told himself as she practically floated towards him. She looked gorgeous. Her hair…that dress…her eyes…her smile.

She stopped when she was directly in front of him. They were both staring into each other's eyes. "Courtney I—" He started.

"Shh," She said, putting her finger to his lips. "I told you, I only have one thing to say."

Jason obediently shut his mouth, speechless as he waited for her to continue.

She leaned forward to him so that only he could hear her. "I love you Jason Morgan,"

She was so close that if he moved an inch, he could kiss her. Which was exactly what he wanted to do. Against his better judgment, he leaned forward, prepared to connect his lips with hers.

Courtney stepped back before he could kiss her. She smiled sadly at Jason and turned to leave. She walked out of the church in the same manner that she had walked in.

"Courtney!" Carly yelled after her but she was already gone.

Everyone was clearly shocked but no one more than Jason. Everyone else was watching his every move, to try to figure out what he was going to do next.

Jason cleared his throat and turned back towards Sam. "Lets continue with the wedding."

"What?!" Carly screamed. She tried to go to him but Sonny held her back. "Jason, you love Courtney and she loves you. I don't know what she said to you but you can't marry Sam. You can't do it to yourself or to Courtney, you know it's not what either of you want!"

Sonny stood up and placed a firmer grip on Carly's arm. "Come on," He said as he escorted her out.

"You know I'm right Jason! You can only lie to yourself for so long before you realize what a terrible mistake this is but by then it'll be too late!" Carly protested before she was dragged out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Sonny demanded once they were on the other side of the closed doors.

"The truth." Carly said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jason's doing the right thing, he's supporting the mother of his child."

"Send her out of the country and send her child support once the brat is born." She muttered.

"Carly, please. Don't you think this wedding has been disrupted enough?"

"Fine, I'll go home. I don't want to watch this tragedy anyways."

"Thank you," He kissed her on the cheek and waited until she left. Then he quietly walked back into the church and took his seat again.


End file.
